Kid Farm
Kid Farm ''is an internet web show that parodies the TLC show ''19 Kids and Counting. It was created by Oren Brimer, Pete Holmes, and Jamie Lee. It chronicles the lives of the fictional Engvall family, who has "17 kids, give or take". Family * Bill Engvall * Jean Engvall In the show's intro, the parents list off the first few kids before speeding through a number of other pictures. Listed below are all of the names mentioned on the show at some point. Other Characters * John Paul "JP" "the Jeep" - a youth pastor who is secretly in love with Jean * Elizabeth "Lizzy" - BJ's horny girlfriend * Cousin Jamie - the kids' liberal cousin Episodes Pilothttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnSBIMfmv7I The first episode is a typical pilot, introducing viewers to the family. Jean regularly talks about pregnancy and children to anyone she interacts with. * homeschooling - to protect the children from "misinformation taught in public schools like cavemen, body dancing, and rhythm" * grocery shopping - only bulk, when Becky repeatedly tries to buy broccoli ("sometimes my bones hurt") she is turned down * intro to JP - ("JP gives Mommy Daddy looks") * BJ's relationship with Elizabeth - they've taken a vow of purity ("BJ and Lizzie hold hands like it's their job!") * Jean's past experience going on a date to Cracker Barrel with JP ("You could still secretly be in love with that person") * intro to cousin Jamie ("Cousin Jamie is a bit of a firecracker!" "She listens to music, gets to wear clothes that aren't in her family..." "Cousin Jamie gets to wear yellow!" "I'm gonna be sad when cousin Jamie goes to hell!") * schedule - featuring Jean's ovulation dates on the calendar * Weekly meeting - the child (name either Brenda or Betty) do not recognized her parent, but later on another scene Jean hugging her * forgetting Becky's birthday Prepping for Babyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vS4qe7ds_hA The second episode focuses heavily on Jean's latest pregnancy. ("When was Mommy not pregnant?") * rearranging and cleaning the house to prepare for the new baby * a trip to Buy Buy Baby for new supplies - the salespeople always slip condoms in the bag * preparing 4 year old BB to become an older buddy ("I'm a daddy now!" "Some people buy dolls for their children. We just give ours babies!") * teaching BJ "tricks of the fatherly trade" Zoo Dayhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ksTuOxf4ds The third episode focuses on Billy gonna bring his family go to zoo, but before leave Bill realized Began (pronounced Bay-gan) is missing which later revealed is just his imagination. * Waking up children with dresses up as Moses ("biblically informative and less expensive than 18 alarm clocks.") * Getting ready with strange way - pour breakfast cereal on large aluminium foil tray, spray hairspray to four person in same time, Bradley caught up by JP urinating on sink without running the faucet, which he then turns on. * JP come to Engvall house to help getting ready * Cousin Jamie come to go with Engvall family go to zoo, but ended up join helping Engvall find Began * Making poster by drawing because Engvall don't have printer * Cousin Jamie discovered Bolivia hiding in dryer. * The family make tribute for loss of Began * JP revealed no child named Began. Later was revealed that Bill was eating bacon one night when watched TV and talked in his sleep about it leading up to the confusion. -Batron stole all bacon when Bill fall asleep The Datehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4WRC_6VzZU The fourth episode focuses on BJ and his girlfriend Lizzy were on a chaperoned date. * BJ is already 18 years old ("Now it's the time to start family") * The girls preparing a "special meal" for chaperoned date, which consisted of mayonnaise, sprinkles, jelly, fried tater tots and even inedible things like uncooked instant noodles bricks and miniature toys such giraffe ("It's the time for hotel quality feast.") ** However the drink is normal (carbonated drink) Here Comes the Sunhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LptEH0kbYo0 Bernice vs. Barfurhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQu5Rn2mYS4 A Decent Proposalhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwJxUV_XiaY Girls Day Outhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQ1sjnm5y7M Charity Dayhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUmP9oF_S9k Recurring Gags The show features a few recurring gags: * people the family interacts with asking "How big is her vagina?" ** Averted in episode 3 and 4, this recurring gags is absent * different children featured in each episode * Bill wearing the baby carriers Cast Credit from first episode * Katina Corrao - Jean Engvall * Pete Holmes - Bill Engvall * Matt McCarthy - John Paul "JP" * Jamie Lee - Cousin Jamie * Nate Fernald - BJ * Heidi Neidermeyer - Elizabeth * Michelle Buteau - Supermarket Cashier Kids * Wyeth Freany * Abigail Freany * Jalen Davis * Tristan Krysiewicz * Olivia Haleblian * Anna O'brien Trivia * The first episode was released on 2010. The rest of the series were released on 2011. The last two episode were released on 2014. * Given fact the gap between "A Accent Proposal" and the "Girls Night Out" episode which was over four years after the first episode,the children had to be replaced to remain children (except BJ). * Batron was played by three different actors. The first actor played Batron for first episode. The second actor played Batron for the rest of episode. The third actor played Batron for last two episode. * Only few actors to retain their roles from first episode to last episode, whose played character Bill and Jean, BJ, Lizzy, JP and Cousin Jamie. References Category:Show Category:Parody